Jack
Jack, also known as The Ripper is a Hunter in Identity V and one of the 15 hunters available in the game. Rumor Appearance Jack is tall and slender and has a pale skin tone. He has a monotone color scheme, and most of his clothes; his hat, his jacket, and his trousers, are all greenish-grey. He wears a white mask on his face and carries a pair of scissors around. One of his hands is a claw. Background Story Before becoming "The Ripper", he was a student of James Whistler, a renowned artist influenced by Edgar Degas. Who would guess that a well-dressed gentleman during the day will, when darkness falls, walk into an alley and stalk poor women? As "The Ripper" gained infamy, the boundary between his two identities began to fade. Of course, before you see his true face, "The Ripper" is still happy to take a walk at night. External Trait # Freezing Fog: The Fog's chill can be felt in one's bones. Fog blades are created as fog collects onto Jack's bladed hand. When a certain amount of fog has been amassed, Jack's attacks trigger additional Fog Blades, expanding fog. Fog Blades will leave a trail of fog in their wake which increases Jack's movement speed and greatly reduces the cooldown of Hidden in Mist. Survivors hit by Fog Blades will leave a trail of fog behind them for a limited amount of time as they move around. Abilities * Hidden in Mist (1000 points) (17-second cooldown): The fog is the Ripper's best friend. They are one and the same. When not striking or vaulting, Jack gradually enters Hidden in Mist mode and become a dreaded, invisible hunter. * 'Hidden in Shadows '(2500 points) (14-second cooldown): The dense fog evokes memories of the Big Smoke. The Ripper can enter Hidden in Mist mode quickly and gain bonus movement speed. Deduction Targets Appearance Decoration Costume * Original (Already Equipped) * Worn Clothes * Brass Knight (Memory Sphere) * Coffee Knight (Season 1 Essence 2) * Leaf Knight (Season 1 Essence 1) * Rose Knight (Season 1 Essence 1) * Manta Ray Mate * Stern Mate * Fog Osprey * Red Osprey * Baker (Season 1 Experience Goal 9) * Barber (Season 1 Essence 1) * Svengali * White Tentacle (Memory Sphere) * Green Tentacle (Memory Sphere) * Golden Tentacle (Memory Sphere) * Evil Eye Host (Abyss Treasure) * Soul Emissary * Sunflower * BlackJack * Razor Claw (Season 8 Essence 1) * Count's Banquet (Halloween Event) * Lost Soul * Edward Scissorhands * Uninvited Guest * (TBA) Accessories * Bizarro Detective (Pre-Order Exclusive) * Villain Charm * Lost Girl * Desperate Prayer * Milk Carton * Grimace Scarf (Rank Treasure VI) * Rose Cane * Rose Cane (Blue) * Soul Devourer * Osmanthus Branch * Banquet Cup (Halloween Event) * Moonlight Pendant Behavior * Troubled * Threaten * Salute Graffiti * Muse Mark * The Ripper - Silhouette (Memory Sphere) * White Tentacle - Silhouette * Claw - Grayed (Rank treasure VI) * Grimace Scarf - Grayed * Peeper - Grayed * Claw Colored * Golden Tentacle - Cute * Event - The Ripper Exclusive * The Ripper - Cartoon (Memory Sphere) * Golden Tentacle - Cartoon * Golden Antenna - Customization * The Ripper - Customization * Wine Toast (Halloween Event) * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default (Already Equipped) * The Ripper - Laugh (Memory Sphere) * The Ripper - Solo Dance (Season 1 Essence 1) * The Ripper - Visit (Season 1 Essence 2) * Snooze * (TBA) Trivia * He is based on Jack the Ripper, a real serial killer who was infamous for the murders of several women in the 19th century. * There is a survivor pet, Mini Jack, based on him. * The Magician has a costume named "Masked Gentleman" which looks like him. Gallery Identity_V_Jack_The_Ripper_Poster.jpg Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Character